


My Galway Girl

by HZeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZeager/pseuds/HZeager
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 1





	My Galway Girl

Albus was sorting threw his letters for the day being the headmaster of hogwarts was a never ending job so he as he sat sulking over the fact that he could be enjoying this beautiful day with his beautiful pregnant wife and his just as beautiful daughter but sadly their minister of magic was incapable of running their government without his help so albus sat feeling the effects of a headache starting

"Albus are you alright" Minerva angelic voice rang out through the silence

"I'm fine dear and how are you and little Liam" Albus asked standing up and walking over yo his wife and placing his hand lovingly upon her stomach

" we are fine and how do you know its a boy it could easily be a girl" Minerva giggled placing her hand on top of his that was resting lovingly on her swollen abdomen

" its just a hunch love"albus laughed

"anyway I am going to be in Aila's room if you need me but Albus please dont over work yourself I need my husband in working order" Mimerva said placing a passionate kiss on albus lips

Albus heaved a heavy sigh when he put the finishing touches on his final letter for the dag reveling in the fact that he would be able to spend the rest of the day with his wife and daughter standing up and walking out to the den he could hear the faint sound of the fiddle

"oh Tabby how i have missed you playing" Albud sighed following the angelic sound of his wife playing their wedding song on the fiddle

walking to his daughters room were the sound of the fiddle was coming from opening the door he was welcomed with the wonderus site of his seven year old daughter dancing around the room her aurburn hair that she shared with her father flowing around her making her look alnost like a goddess with her tarton dress swirling around her legs as she spun. Her green eyes which much to the dismay of her mother she inherited from her mother twinkled like her fathers sapphire's looking to the other side of the room he could see the vision of his heavely pregnant wife playing the fiddle her eyes closed in relaxation as she rocked back and forther on the rocking chair that had been in ths room since Aila made her presence known to her parents. Indeed Aila Morrigan Dumbledore was a beautiful child with mostly her mothers feature but her fathers auburn hair Albus was set in the fact that she was going to break plenty of heart when she grew up but for now she was his little daddy's girl.

"I missed your playing my dear i do wish you would play more often" Albus stated deciding to make his presence known

"oh Albus did your mother never teach you not to sneek up on a pregnant woman " minerva scolded

"sorry love" Albud apologized

"daddy did you like my dancing"Aila cried running to her father enveloping him as best as a seven year old could envelope a grown man

"why yes my darling i would say your the best dancer in the scottish highlands but people might think im a little biased"Albus chuckled bending down to kiss his daughter loving on her rosy cheek

"oh daddy I wouldn't say Im the best in the scottish highlands"Aila Blushed

"oh but you are my darling well second to your mother of course" Albus said glancing at his wife who had put the fiddle down by now amd was trying to stand

"oh Albus dont tell her that cause she will beleive you and I dont think I could dance very well in my state now help a pregnant witch out "Minerva admonished reaching out a hand for her husband to help her up

"oh but you can still dance my love"Albus said taking his wife out stretched hands and pulling her up then with a flick of his hand the fiddle started to play their wedding song the same way his wife played "lets dance my galway girl"

"Albus I'm not even irish I'm a scots man threw and threw and you know this"Minerva scolded

"ah yes I know that my dear but still you did play a fiddle in an irish band in Galway"Albus said kissing minerva on the neck as he began to sway even though they had her big eight month pregnant belly in the way they swayed to the tune every now and then the feeling of their child kicking making them smile wider then they thought possible

"you know my tabby I will never know why you fell in love with an old fool like me"Albus sighed as they swayed forgeting about their little Aila who unknown to them was day dreaming about her prince charming the amount of love that poored from her parents and how her mother always told her stories about princesses and their princes the girl was in love with the idea of love

"ooh Albus who wouldn't love you, you old fool your a great father and a loving husband"Minerva sighed with contentment

"Mummy, Daddy I wanna dance with you can I dance with you"Aila cried getting bored of daydreaming and feeling left out of her parents swaying

"why of course princess"Albus said stepping aside so his daughter could fit in between him and his wife as a family they swayed

soon Aila grew tired of the swaying and ran of to play causing her parents to chuckle

Albus led his wife to the den to let her sit so he could give her a massage for she was complaining of a back and foot ache

sitting down to massage her aching back albus started to humn a beautiful tune in her ear soothing her

"mmmm oh Albus that feels wonderful"Minerva moaned

"I'm flad I can be of some assistance my love" Albus murmered in her ear as he leaned her back to rest on his broad chest "now just relax my darling you need your rest"

"mmm ok Albus your too good to me you know"She sighed in contentment snuggling into his chest

moments later she was asleep smiling ever so slightly with her hands resting protectivly on her swollen abdomen

Aila came running into the room only to be silenced by her father

"daddy I'm hungry is mummy going to make supper" Aila whispered the sound of her stomach growling louder then her voice

"well mummy and the baby are sleeping so what do you say you and me make supper together and suprise mummy with her favorite"Albus whispered back lifting minerva ever so gently standing up he led his daughter out of the room to the kitchen getting out the ingredients and supplies need for the meal

"ok daddy what can I do"she smiled

"hhmm well how about you mix the potatos when they are ready to be mixed " Albus stated smiling down at his anxious daughter

"ok papa" she smiled

when the potatos where ready to be mashed Aila mashed them with great joy singing along to a song she had heared her mother sing to the baby when she thought she was alone

"what do you think papa"Aila pipped up sticking her finger in the bowl of mashed potatos and sticking it in her fathers face

after giving his daughter a questioning look he licked the potatos of her finger and giving a questioning hmm while stroking his beard deep in thought

"papa" Aila whined

"well I do say my dear that you are an excellant cook" he smiled

"why thank you my good sir" she giggled giving him a little curtsy

"you are welcome fair maden"Albus bowed extravagantly turning and banishing the food to the table only to turning back to his daughter "shall we my dear" Albus said bending his elbow out for her to grab

"we shall my good sir"she giggled trying to keep a straight face taking her fathers offered arm and gracefully walking with her nose up turned in a proper manner

ending up in a fit of giggles as they entered the den waking up a sleeping minerva but what indeed truly woke her up was a slight twinge in her stomach causing her to wake wincing but Albus and Aila didn't need to know that little piece of information

"Ah Minerva my dear did you sleep well my love"Albus inquired

"much needed and peaceful rest yes"Minerva said as Albus helped her yl her feet

"well Aila and I have made you favorite for supper and it is ready if you would care to join us my dear" Albud said taking her hand and walking them to the dining room half way there Minerva felt another twinge but thought nothing of it for she had been having them here and there lately

throughout supper Minerva was getting those same twinges though they where starting to feel worse still brushing them off as nothing but simple braxtpn hicks . She finished her meal with many thank yous to the chefs

when they had finished supper after several thank yous and it was delicious from Minerva they sent Aila up to take a shower promising to tuck her in

walking up the stairs was a task for Minerva she had to stop half way threw because she got a painful contraction to the point where trying to hide it from Albus was a fruitless idea

"Minerva darling are you alright should I call Poppy" Albus asked worried for his wife evident in his voice

"I'm fine Albus just a twinge"Minerva answered when the contraction passed praying that she was right and this wasn't it

on the way to her daughters room she had two more less intense contractions

reaching their daughters room they entered to find her singing an old scottish hymn while brushing her long aurburn hair

"you know you have your mothers beautiful voice"Albus mused walking over to his daughter

"Thank you papa"Aila blushed

"your welcome my dear now if you are ready we are here to tuck in the princess" Albus bowed causing a smile to spread across his wifes face

"Mummy will you sing for me please " Aila asked sweetly

"of course my darling what shall I sing hmm how about go to sleep my baby"Minerva humned

"yes I love that one"Aila said her eyes twinkling like her fathers

"Go to sleep my baby

Close your pretty eyes

Angels up above you

Watching very closely from the skies

Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep

Time for little pickaninnies to go to sleep" Minerva sang in her angelic voice as she brushed hair out of her daughters face abd when she was done she kissed her sleeping daughter on the forhead whispering I love you my bonnie wee lass before standing up with the assistants of her husband

deciding to take a bath together to help sooth Minerva's aching body they entered their bedroom walking straight for the lavatory and bath they had on suite they undressed and stepped in Minerva having another dreadful contraction in the process

groaning as she leaned back on her husband after asking if she was too heavy for him to hold

"Minerva my dear are you sure this isnt it I have been watching you all night and you keep being burdened with pains and I'm worried about you my love"Albus sighed into her neck as he reached for her shampoo to wash her hair

"I don't know Albus I feel like it might be but my water hasn't broken yet so I do not know to think of these pains all I know is that if it is that time I dont want Aila to see I called upon Robert to take her when the time comes and to not return till the babe is born"Minerva said as Albus start to scratch the shampoo into her scalp just the way she loved

"Alright my dear as you wish"Albus said starting to rinse the soap out of her hair

as albus was washing her body he was rubbing the soap into her stomach and he felt it tense as a contraction rolled through her abdomen

when he was finished with her she offered to wash him but he insisted she rest

so as Albus helped her out of the shower she got half way over the lip till she got a strong contraction she clutched onto Albus's muscular forearms for support grunting from the pain she heared a slight popping noise then a gush of liquid rush down her legs Whimpering she looked up at Albus "Albus" she whimpered

"what is it my darling"Albus said standing completly still

"m-my water broke" She whimpered

"Oh dear well um I will floo poppy then"Albus said picking her up and walking her over to the bed then grabbing his robe he ran to the floo throwing in the powder he heard Minerva grunt in pain as another contraction crashed threw her he called for poppy but he got no answer in response the network was down panicing that he wouldnt be able to reach anyone in time to deliver the baby Albus stood facing his wife with a look of panic etched upon his features

"Albus whats wrong what did poppy say i couldn't hear her"Minerva asked sitting up to look at her husband after transfiguring herself some robes

"oh my love I'm so sorry the floo network isn't working the only other way is by owl and that will take a day or two and I fear by then our baby will be at your breast" Albus whispered afraid of the rath of Minerva Mcgonagall

"ggguuuhhh"was the strangled cry of response coming from the woman sitting on the four poster bed

"I'm sorry my dear I wish there was something I could do but even if I were to send her a patronus she wouldnt be able to reach us because she cant enter the grounds unless one of us lets her in and I cannot leave you"Albus said walking over to hold his wife

"it's fine Albus but I need you to send the letters to poppy ans robert because if im still in labor when Aila wakes I don't want her to witness this for I am not myself during the pains"Minerva sighed before getting another contraction and twisting her feature will gripping Albus's hand in an iron like grip

"breathe Minerva you're gonna make yourself pass out if you dont take deep breaths my love"Albus coached her throught the contraction not even thinking to complain about the searing pain in his hand

"oh Albus what are we going to do the baby is coming an-and we don't have anyone to deliver him what if something goes wrong oh Albus I couldn't bare loosing another baby"Minerva sobbed into Albus's broad shoulder

"it's alright dear we aren't going to loose another one I promise I will do everything in my power to keep the two of you safe I will help deliver the baby if it comes to that"Albus reassured her

"you cant promise that"she mumbled into his tear stained robes

"oh but I did and do I ever break my promises"Albus asked kissing her forhead as she got another contraction tensing up into a rigid form

"uuuuuhhhhhhh" she grunted as the contraction peaked "I hate this" she whimpered "no you haven't broken any of your many promises and I love you more for it" she whimpered finally coming to her senses

three hours into her labor the contractions where closer together she was progressing faster then with Aila which was a two day long labor it looked as though little Dumbledore was planning on coming faster then his sister

Aila woke up for a glass of water unknown to her about the condition of her mother

walking to her parents room to ask her parents for a glass of water to moisten her dry throat knocking on the door to make sure her parents where awake before entering only to be greeted with the pain filled grunting coming from a raven haired godess laying distorted in pain on the bed with an aurburn slightly greying haired man holding her hand couching her threw the pain

scared for what was happening to her mother she cried "mummy" only to be greeted by her father turning not realising she was there

"Aila my princess what is wrong" Albus asked looking at the tear stained worried face of his 7 year old daughter

"Wh-what wrong"she whispered before turning and running from the room

"Aila"Albus cried after her

"Albus whats wrong with Aila isnt she sleeping"Minerva cried when the contraction subsided

"sh-she walkes in and she saw you in pain and she was scared I could see it in her little eyes she was so scared and I froze"Albus whispered

"well go after her see if she is ok"Minerva said panting almost

"But I can't leave you you're progressing faster and I don't want something to happen to you"Albus said

"I'll be fine love go make sure our baby girl is ok"Minerva said stroking his cheek loveingly

with that Albus stood from his post and kissed his wife on the forehead whispering I love you and walking out hearing the faint call of I love you too before hearing her cry out in pain

he found Aila in her room looking off into space with a waterfall of tears streaming down her cheeks

"Aila my darling what you saw was just the baby making its entrance into the world your mother may seem scary right now but its only because having a baby is a very painful process your mother didnt want you to see that she knew you would be scared"Albus said taking his daughter into his arms

"oh papa I was so scared something was wrong with mummy and the baby"Aila cried into her fathers chest

"ssshhh my darling they are perfectly well I promise you and I intend to keep it that way"Albus whispered into her aurburn cover head

"you mean that daddy"Aila whimpered looking up at her father

"yes my darling"Albus said standing bringing his daughter up with him "now what do you say we go see your mother she is worried about you love"

"ok papa" Aila said still worried about her mother

walking into their rooms Albus found his wife hunched over hands on the wall bent in concentration on breathing through the pain

when the pain subsided Albus walked over to her whispering soothing words into her ear "Aila is here to see you my darling she wanted to make sure you and the baby where ok"Albus stated walking her over the where Aila was shyly standing in the corner

"Oh my darling I did not mean to scare you" Minerva said opening her arms to her daughter whom with much reassurance and one contraction on Minerva's part Aila walked into hug her mother still afraid she would hurt her mother she started to sob into her mothers chest "ssshhh my bonnie wee lass your mummy is ok so is the baby this is just what needs to happen in order for you to meet your new sibling my darling I never wanted you to witness this"Minerva said kissing her daughters head every now and then to emphasise her love for her daughter

"I was so scared I was gonna loose you I know thats silly but I dont want to loose you mummy I cant I love you too much"Aila cried into her mothers chest

"ssshhh you wont loose me my darling I will never truly leave you if something horrible where to happen to me I would never truly leave you baby girl" Minerva said as she felt another contraction coming her breathing changed and Albus knew immediatly that he needed to press her hips together with the way she was swaying them

"I know mummy I just want you and the baby to be ok"Aila said looking up just as her mothers contraction ended

"I love you my darling but you have busy day with uncle robert tommorrow so you need your rest your father will get you your water and then tuck you in ok the next time we see each other you will have a little sibling" Minerva said kissing her daughter on the head

"I love you mummy"Aila said walking out of the room with her father right behind her

six hours into labor the contraction where even closer then before and more intense then ever

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANYMORE CHILDREN"Minerva screamed as her longest contraction yet peaked

"yes my love"Albus said being as patient as ever

when the pain subsided minerva relaxed back into her husband to limp to even hold herself up anymore she whimpered a very faint "I cant do this much longer Albus"

"yes you can my love you the strongest person I ever got to the chance to meet and I have met some pretty strong people"Albus whispered lovingly into her ear

"aaahhh"she cried tears flowing unashamedly down her cheeks as yet another contraction seered threw her abdomen

Albus hated seeing he beloved wife like this and the only thing he could do was to help guide her threw the pain he just hoped that poppy had gotten his letter and would be there on time to deliver the babe he feared he wasn't up to the task even though he maybe the greatest wizard of his time Albus Dumbldore was not ready for what he might have to face

now 12 hours into labor Robert had come and picked up Aila who had to be bribed into leaving because she didnt want to leave her mother the fear of loosing her still evident in her mind but after the promises from both father and uncle Aila left with her uncle leaving Albus to his worries of Minerva

an hour after Aila left with Robert Minerva cried out to Albus for he had be bribed into eating something by his wife fearing the worst he rushed to her forgeting his barely touched sandwhich on the table and sprinting to their room in which his wife resided

"what is it my love is something wrong"Albus said out of breath from running so fast so far

"I need to push I can feel their head pressing right on my cervix I need you to help me with this Albus can you do that for me" Minerva whimpered her hand between her legs as she felt the baby's hair covered head assuring her that she infact was ready to push

Albus froze he wasnt ready for this but he knew he needed to man up for the sake of his wife with that he got into position between his wifes legs as she panted on their bed "ok I'm ready" Albus said even though deep down he knew he wasnt ready but his wife didnt need to know that

as the next contraction soared threw her body she bared down and push letting out a strangled grunt "you're doing wonderful darling I can see the head"Albus encouraged

on so they did this for at least an hour not making much progress Minerva was starting to loose hope that the baby would ever come and Albus was starting to fear that Poppy never got his letter

"give me the biggest push you can my love she's starting to move out I can see her eyes

"ggguuuhhhh"Minerva cried as the babies head finally made it out of the birth canal and into the world

"ok love now the hard part the shoulders and once you get those out it should be smooth sailing from then on"Albus encouraged her from his place between her legs

"I don't think I can do this any longer Albus" Minerva whimpered

"yes you can my love now come on and push for me love push as hard as you can"Albus coached

"ggggggggguh"Minerva grunted as she pushed getting a start on her babes shoulders

"Push come on darling you can do it"Albus couched as minerva was pushing

thrity minutes later minerva had gotten most of the shoulders out

"Albus stop something isnt right" minerva gave a strangled cry

Albus froze if something wasnt right he didn't know what to do he wasnt properly prepared for this to happen "what do I do love" Albus asked giving up his act for a moment

"just give me a moment them I will push again"Minerva whimpered

"ok" Albus said still supporting his childs head

and so they sat like this for the next few contractions until Minerva decided it was time to push again in which she gave all the energy she could muster into the task at hand she was going to get this baby out in the next hour she was determined

and so within the hour minerva gave her final push and she felt the slippery being slip out of her body and into the world giving a cry of relief Minerva laid back on the bed as Albus cried "Its a boy" Minerva smiled at this knowledge but soon frowned as the usual crying of a newborn babe did not fill the room

"Albus why isnt he cry why isnt my baby crying"Minerva started to cry as she realise her baby boy wasnt crying

Albus started to rub the babies back trying to coax it to crying and it worked the piercing screams of a newborm filled the room causing smiles of relief to spread across the babes parents' faces

"Albus cut the cord so I can deliver the rest I want to hold my baby"Minerva instructed and with great pride Albus magically cut the cord separating mother and son and proceded to place the wailing babe on the bed beside him and help his wife birth the after birth

after mother and son where clean and dressed and the sheets where cleaned Minerva fed her son for the first time singing to him an old celtic lullaby not taking her eyes from her babe as he ate from her breast

when the babe was fed she looked up at Albus with tears rolling down his cheeks whispering "we did it he is here he is finally here our little Liam Xavier Dumbledore" smiling down at the babe tears came down her cheeks

"yes we did my love I'm so proud of you"Albus said kissing her on the forhead

"I'm so happy"Minerva sighed look down at her raven haired blue eyed son who looked up at his mother with the same twinkling look his father had

later on that day Aila got to meet her brother thankful that her mother and the baby where alright at last and Poppy finally came to check on mother and son deciding that they where both perfectly health she left but not before she congratulated Albus on a job well done

and so as the new family of four enjoyed each other company getting used to having little Liam around they where at peace with the world knowing that no matter what obstacles that they may face that they will always be together


End file.
